Ex-Queen Magnificent
Magnificent was one of the five queens of the RainWings that took turns ruling. During the events of ''The Hidden Kingdom''. S''he was shown to be lazy and uncaring about the missing RainWings as shown when she didn't know how many were missing she guessed there were six or seven, much less than the seventeen that were actually missing. Biography The Hidden Kingdom Glory approached Magnificent with Mangrove about the missing RainWings. Magnificent didn't show any concern for the missing RainWings, and was insisting that they were just being lazy somewhere before assigning Glory the task of looking into their whereabouts. This led to Glory learning about the secret plot of the NightWings to invade the rainforest kingdom. Glory came before Magnificent and told her to rescue the captive members of her tribe, but the queen refused. Enraged, Glory challenged her for the RainWing throne. Magnificent accepted the challenge, and declared that it would be decided through a series of team oriented activities instead of a battle to the death. For her team, Magnificent gathered the other RainWing queens, as Glory meant to take the throne from all of them. Magnificent and Glory competed together in the camouflage contest. Glory found Magnificent disguised and perched on top of a pile of bananas. However, the queen scared Glory's sloth, Silver, into making a straight beeline for Glory's hiding place, winning her the round. Magnificent set up a stash of fruit to help Dazzling win the fruit gathering contest and had Exquisite's sloths choke Jambu in the treetop race. Despite her cheating, she lost when Queen Grandeur forfeited after learning Glory is the true heir to the RainWing throne. Personality Magnificent is a forgetful and lazy dragon. She didn't pay much attention to the fact that some of the members of her tribe were being kidnapped, and when told about it, didn't care. She was shown to rush through listening to the requests of her subjects, and always opted for the quickest solution. She is also very vain, adorning herself in flowers and changing her scale colors in order to look very elegant. Nevertheless, Magnificent could be ruthless when needed. She went great lengths and cheated in the competition against Glory to keep her title, and was very defensive of her title as queen. Her bitter side also shows when Queen Exquisite tells her sloths that "Auntie Maggie is stressed", and she immediately becomes irritated and snaps at her fellow queen. Quotes ''"Magnificent's main problem is that she's forgetful. She can never remember what she's agreed to do or what's going on in the tribe or who asked her for what, and she doesn't really care. We're all pretty used to it by now." ~Kinkajou to Glory about Magnificent. "Are you accusing me of something?" "Someone's been counting? Who has that kind of energy?" Trivia *Magnificent prefers to called by the nickname "Maggie", but not "Auntie Maggie". *She is one of two dragons, the other being Moonwatcher (her nickname being Moon), who has a nickname. * According to Kinkajou, Magnificent is forgetful and constantly forgets what she promised or what she was supposed to do. Gallery Picture219.jpg|Queen Magnificent DSCF3387.jpg|Q. Magnificent is on the left side (Yellow/ Like a Queen) RainWingGer.jpg download (1).jpg Auntmaggie.png|Maggie- RainWing line art by Joy Ang colored by Heron magnifecent.png|A closeup of Queen Magnificent|link=User:Heron the Mudwing ChibiMaker.Queen Magnificent.jpg ChibiMaker-Magnificent.jpg Magnificent.jpg Category:Ex-Queens Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Minor Characters